Disney Series: The Little Mermaid (Kisame One Shot)
by goddamndamndamn
Summary: This is one of several one shots I've done involving stories inspired by Disney movies. Obviously, this is the Little Mermaid. Not because it's Kisame. Because it fit.


Your father had organized the party as a way of presenting you and your six sisters to the world. Being the feudal lord with seven daughters, you would all have to be married off some time or other, and this was the perfect way of putting you on show—plenty of people at the party were likely candidates for a marriage, so all it would take was some light conversation, and he could have seven weddings on the calendar. So with everything ready and waiting to go, he had stood outside in the gardens of the palace, where the lunch was being held, and announced his daughter's arrival. One by one they came through the doors, eagerly looking around for their future husband, but as the last one came out, he noticed something wasn't right. Quickly doing a headcount as he looked over his daughters, a glare fell over his face as he realised there was one missing—and he knew exactly who it was. Resisting the urge to shout out in frustration, trying to keep a blank look on his face as he turned to the nearest group of ninjas and growled darkly,

"Find Hyomei. _Now._ "

You weren't like your sisters.

Being the eldest of seven, you were therefore the heir to the title of feudal lord. Just like the rest of your sisters, you were a princess, of sorts. But you didn't see the world in the same way they did—you never had. You had been very close to your mother, and right from when you were young she had said that being a princess—being in such a high, well-known position—automatically put you in danger, and that you had to learn how to protect yourself. Even if you weren't exactly jonin level, you needed to know how to fight, and as such you had trained to be a ninja. Your sisters had received training too, but unlike you, they found no pleasure in it. They had learned the basics, and that was it. However, from the moment you had begun your training you had loved it, and done everything you could to get stronger. It made you feel empowered in a way that wasn't evident in any other area of your life, and so mastered any technique you were presented with. Things only changed when your mother died, and your father fully revealed his disdain of what your mother had always insisted on. From that moment he had made it clear you weren't to train anymore—not that you listened. You'd always wanted to fight, and so every chance you got, you trained, albeit in secret.

Though your sisters were content to act like regular princesses, never caring about anything but their future husbands and numerous children, you dreamed bigger. Your village was huge, as big as a ninja village, and your father was determined to keep his seat of power. He wasn't willing to let it be destroyed or attacked, and as such had created an incredible wall that surrounded the entire village and its land. Even so, that might have been considered a normal defense to keep away invaders, if it wasn't for the fact that he then placed a forcefield that enveloped everything using his kekkai genkai, meaning even aerial attacks were impossible. Only with his permission was anyone ever allowed to enter and leave the village. Most food was grown within the land, and things that were traded were monitored carefully, going through a long process before they would be allowed to trade with the village. The majority of people accepted it and simply stayed inside, the village and its lands becoming their world, just like your sisters. But you couldn't accept that. There was so much outside the wall that you wanted to experience—like a whole other world. But your father wasn't about to let you train to be a ninja, let alone leave the village to make a life for yourself somewhere else, leaving you thinking over fantasies of what it was like, never telling your father you wanted to leave.

Of course, you didn't tell your father a lot of things, so there wasn't much change there. The kekkai genkai he possessed wasn't commonplace within the clan—so the fact you had it was rather unusual. But the moment you discovered you had it, you knew without a doubt you weren't about to tell him. What he'd do with the fact you had that power wasn't a question you wanted answered, and so you merely kept it to yourself, training with it as much as you could in order to master it. It was the same thing you had done with all your abilities, and though you weren't about to make exaggerated statements about your strength, you would say with certainty you were powerful—though considering you had no idea what the ninjas outside were like, for all you knew you were low-level. Regardless of what rank you would be considered if you had trained in a ninja village, all your life you had wondered how to escape your prison, but even now, you couldn't come up with a solution. Even if you could, you wouldn't have a clue where to go, and then there was the matter of your father. If you _did_ manage to escape, would he immediately send ninja after you to bring you back? Hell, in a way, you could imagine he'd rather you were dead than living as a ninja. So where exactly did that leave you?

Still, you avoided any 'traditional' princess activities as much as you could, hence the reason you had purposefully chosen to turn up at the party, preferring to be away from the palace. It was what you were doing right now, having headed to the ninja barracks to do some training. The man who had trained you had been the guard assigned to your mother, and numerous times he had brought his son with him to the training sessions, allowing him to train both of you at once. It meant that you grew up and trained together, and although his father was no longer a guard, you had always remained good friends and still trained with him now. The ninja barracks supplied you with scrolls on any new techniques you might like to learn and plenty of sparring partners if you needed them. Right now, however, and you were taking a break, simply watching the other ninjas practice and spar while you talked, sighing as you began to mention your desire to leave.

"There can't be _no_ way to get out—come on, surely you've thought about this before!"

"Of course I have, Yujo. Unless there's a way I can sneak through the forcefield, the only way is to take it down. But because my father used his kekkai genkai to create it, it needs the same power to destroy it," you mulled in return, a little down at the possibility you'd never break free. But Yujo didn't share your attitude, replying enthusiastically,

"Well that's great! You've got the kekkai genkai too—you've got the same power! So you could destroy the barrier!"

"I might have the kekkai genkai, and he might not be a proper ninja, but his is more powerful than mine. Not to mention how things would go once I was out. Where would I go? I've no idea how I'd get missions, how I'd travel around on my own—and even if I wanted to join a group, who could I turn to? What reason would they have to let me join? Plus, my dad would most likely follow. I need a plan. It's not as simple as it first seems, Yujo," you protested, and after a few minutes more of talking, you decided it was time to head back, knowing you couldn't avoid your father forever. He was going to yell at you for not turning up to the party either way, so you might as well get it over and done with, saying goodbye to Yujo and jumping into the trees, your mind already flicking through ideas and plans of what you might do on the outside.

It was just like you had predicted, however: the moment you entered the palace and your father stormed up to you, yelling at you about missing the party. That he was angry, you had embarrassed him, he was disappointed in you—so nothing new there. Regardless of your actions, your very personality disappointed him, and there was nothing you could do about that, meaning you nodded along with his words, barely listening, saying you simply forgot about it, and after a long lecture, he dismissed you, prompting you to head straight to your room and flop onto your bed. The longer you stayed here, the more you wanted to get out, and it only heightened your frustration at not being able to do anything about it.

The Akatsuki were in the area too; though they were having the opposite problem. They'd been hired to kill a ninja who lived within the village, but considering the wall, the barrier, and the security, there was no way of getting in to do so. The only way the guards would let them through is if they had permission from the feudal lord, and there was no way in hell he'd let them in. True, he probably wouldn't know who they each were, let alone the organization, but considering what they looked like and just a group of ninjas in general…it was doubtful he'd allow them entry. Sneaking in would have had its problems too, as they would be pretty noticeable, so as such; they were just outside the village attempting to come up with a plan as to get in, discussing it even as the sun began to set.

You had spent the same amount of time figuring out a way to escape, but having come up with nothing, you had sighed and decided to take a break, getting up to head out into the garden. Training always helped to clear your mind—you were too busy concentrating on each movement and action to let distractions cloud your thoughts. Plus, punching and kicking and slashing with kunai, even if it wasn't at an actual person, was always a good way to help let your anger out. It was better to do it now that the sun was setting, as your father hated you training, and if he saw you, he wouldn't be too happy about it, but in the dark, it made things easier. Strolling through, you eventually picked out a spot that looked good for some practicing, and began stretching to loosen up, before moving onto taijutsu exercises and a bit of target practice. The whole point of your little training session was to calm you down and focus on something else—which ultimately meant that you didn't notice one of your sisters slinking down a nearby path, watching you with narrowed eyes. You were the black sheep of the family, after all, and the idea that you loved fighting put you at odds with your sisters. They looked at you in the same way your father did, and so she didn't hesitate as she then ran back to the palace and reported what she'd seen to your father.

This only led to another lecture as he turned up at your makeshift training ground, even angrier than before. Gritting your teeth at the idea you'd let your guard down and allowed someone to see, you said nothing as he yelled at you once more about training behind his back. You'd heard it all before, but once again he told you that you couldn't be a ninja because you're a girl, not to mention you were the daughter of the feudal lord—that meant your purpose was to look for a husband and get married. Even after this afternoon, having hidden so you wouldn't have to go to the party and hearing how upset he was with you, you went and trained anyway. He'd told you to stop, and you hadn't listened, so now you had to be punished for it, as he dragged you back to your room, and using his kekkai genkai, he placed a barrier around your room, telling you that you wouldn't be going anywhere until he gave you permission to do so. Glaring at him, you said nothing, merely sitting on your bed and waiting for him to leave, which he did a moment later, slamming the door and listening as he locked it behind him. For a few moments more you simply glared at the back of the door, taking deep breaths to keep your temper down. You hated that lecture—so what if you were a girl? You sure as hell weren't about to let that hold you back, and with that thought in mind, you stood and walked to the window, opening it up before bringing your hands together in a handsign, awakening your kekkai genkai. Once you had, you pushed your chakra forward, smirking as the barrier dissipated, before climbing out and heading out, not just into the garden, but out of the palace grounds themselves and towards the nearby forest.

If only breaking the village's barrier was as simple. It was because you shared the kekkai genkai that you had been able to dissipate the barrier around your room—in principle; it would be the same technique when destroying the one around the village. The one problem was the size difference, as it would be quite a bit stronger, and you didn't think you had the power. Clenching your fists as you walked deeper into the forest, you were torn between anger and desperation. You couldn't stand living here, but there didn't seem to be a solution! Still, you wouldn't give up. Shaking your head as if to dismiss your concerns, you glared at the path ahead of you. You were going to get out of the village if it killed you. Unless you got out, you couldn't be yourself. You were living with people that you couldn't tell what they thought of you, and it left you acting like someone you weren't. But there was no way you could continue like it all your life—you were getting out.

You were too busy promising yourself you'd get out somehow that you didn't notice the two ninjas hovering in the distance, watching you. At first they simply observed, doing nothing as you walked onwards, but eventually they looked at each other and nodded, smirking as they raised their hand to form handsigns. A moment later and your head snapped round, hearing footsteps nearby. Freezing for a second, you scanned your gaze around you, trying to spot anyone. You'd been quiet when leaving the palace, but there was no telling if your father, or one of your sisters, had come to talk to you and therefore found your room was empty. If that was the case, he'd instantly send guards after you—but you weren't ready to go back. Not after everything that had happened today. Thinking so much about your plans to leave, being reminded your father was desperate to marry you off as soon as possible; that your sisters didn't care in the slightest about you, willing to tell on you without hesitation, and being locked in your room after a lecture about how women couldn't be ninjas and your purpose was as a wife and mother and nothing more. For now, at least, you needed some space, and as such you shook of your hesitation and sped off into the trees.

It was evident how angry your father was at you, however, as you heard footsteps a moment later, and quickly changed direction and sped up, dodging to avoid guards when you spotted the uniform through the trees and keeping quiet. So far none of them had actually seen you, but you couldn't afford to stay nearby, and therefore you continued onwards, only slowing once you realised you hadn't heard footsteps in a while, and searching around you found no sign of people. Sighing in relief, you still jogged onwards, not about to slow to a halt just yet, but finally started looking around you, having not paid attention to where you were headed, merely concentrating on getting away. As such, you weren't entirely sure where you were right now, and analysed your surroundings to figure it out. Peering through the trees and sensing with your chakra, you felt the power of the barrier—and nearby, and glancing up you saw the wall, but at lot closer than it usually was. You'd run all the way to the opposite side of the village, in the outskirts of the land. No wonder it was so quiet. You never headed this way, considering it was nothing but forest, but it was a place to get away, and so you walked on through the trees.

It was only when you came across a building that you finally stopped. At first you didn't even think it was a building, merely seeing a ripple of light that caused you to instantly look over, only to widen your eyes in surprise at the fact there was an old temple, right in front of you. It was small, and with the passage of time plants had grown all over the outside of it, but the doors remained untouched, as if people still passed through. Narrowing your eyes, confused at what you were seeing, you tried to remember if you had ever heard of a temple being way out in the outskirts of the village, but nothing came to mind. If the villagers had once used this temple, it had long since been abandoned. Still, you couldn't help but be curious. You'd had no idea this place even existed, and that in itself intrigued you. Pausing as you contemplated what to do next, you soon threw caution to the wind and headed over. It was evidently abandoned, so what was there to worry about? You just wanted to take a quick look around, after all. You weren't about to touch anything or break anything—you just wanted to see what it was like. Somehow you got the feeling that you stumbling across it hadn't been mere coincidence, but more like fate, and so you approached it, a small smile blossoming onto your face.

Then again, as you walked up the steps and reached the doors a feeling began hovering in the back of your mind that maybe this place wasn't as abandoned, as it seemed on the outside. It didn't stop you from approaching it, and hesitating at the doors for only a second, you brushed aside your concerns and pushed them open. There wasn't going to be anything in here, and you were a ninja, anyway; you could handle yourself. So you slowly passed over the threshold, noting that it wasn't just the light of the moon that was allowing you to see the inside of the temple, but several candles dotted around the room, already lit. Not that you were worried by it—it had to have been a human that lit them, and in a temple it would merely be to light the room when praying or leaving an offering, which wasn't exactly a threatening action. Therefore you walked further into the room, noting it was a simple affair, though bigger than you had expected. It was better cared for than it looked on the outside, however, and that clearly meant people still came here, though who was still a mystery, as you would have heard of it if villagers visited.

"You're the princess, are you not? Why have you come here?"

Hearing the voice come from the shadows you immediately unsheathed your katana and turned to face the source, making it glow with the power of your kekkai genkai. You only hesitated as you saw a middle aged woman walk towards you, wearing simple clothes and carrying no weapons. Remembering how you had just thought that people must still visit the temple if it was well cared for, you quickly lowered your weapon and mumbled and apology, but you didn't completely sheath your katana yet. It was an unusual time to be visiting the temple, and the fact that she had been hiding in the shadows, as well as the fact you hadn't been able to sense her presence ultimately put you on edge, prompting you to return defensively,

"Who are you?"

"My name is Majo. But you have been trained in the ninja arts—that must be difficult. I get the feeling you don't want to marry. You just want to be free, no? I can help you with that. I can get you through the wall," she replied casually, and automatically you felt your heartbeat increase, a wave of happiness rushing over you at the idea you could finally get out—you could finally be free. But forcing yourself to concentrate on the situation, you pushed your hopes to the back of your mind for the moment. You weren't stupid—there was no way you were about to accept an offer from a random stranger without knowing details, prompting you to return in disbelief,

"What makes you think I would go along with that? What reason do I have to believe you? Why would you even help me in the first place?"

Smiling softly, she nodded in understanding, seeing why you would be hesitant and impressed at your spirit. But wanting you to see the truth, she responded bluntly,

"Three reasons. Number one: you clearly deserve it. Regardless of whether you are a princess, as a woman—as a _person_ —you shouldn't have to be forced into marriage. Number two: I know and understand your struggle. Being able to fight but not being allowed to use your abilities isn't an easy life. And number three: I'll admit…I don't like your father. The reason I am here is because of him. So I'm certainly willing to help you go against him."

You glanced down at her words, unsure what to do. Though she was a stranger, what she was saying made sense—her reasons were genuine. Not to mention the most important part…she could get you out of here. Your desire to escape had only been heightened by the idea your father had banished this woman to live in the temple, reminding you of what he was like. Already wavering in your determination to stay firm, you glanced up to question falteringly,

"But what could you do? With the barrier and the wall…"

It was now that Majo explained her jutsu. It would allow her to teleport you across the barrier and the wall. But frowning in confusion at that statement, you questioned as to why she hadn't just used it to leave if she had been forced to live in the temple. Though the reason was simple enough; it wouldn't work just doing it herself, as it required two people in order to carry it out, and only the one the jutsu was being used on would be able to be teleported through. You couldn't help but feel slightly guilty at that, however, as you were probably the first person she'd seen in a while, and rather than helping her leave, you were asking her to get you out while she had to remain inside the village. Though as she stood there, she didn't seem too torn up about it, but you gathered that after this long, she had accepted her fate. You only snapped out of your trance as she added softly,

"There is one thing you should know, however. This jutsu requires a contract in order to work, and in order for the contract to be created and to fuel the jutsu, I'll need some of your power. Of course, it won't be easy. It's quite a distance you'll be travelling, and not only that, but through that wall and a powerful barrier, too. It will require a lot of power. I noted when you unsheathed your katana that you possess your clan's kekkai genkai. If this jutsu is to work, I would suggest using that—it's the best choice. There will be no risk of it not getting you far enough with that."

"What? Give my kekkai genkai up? It's my ability—I didn't train with it just to lose it now!" You protested defiantly, but shaking her head, putting her hands up platonically, Majo replied soothingly,

"I'm not asking you to give it up, my dear. Of course not! You can get it back once you're outside by merely completing the contract."

Asking in confusion what she meant, Majo explained that you couldn't be sent out permanently when she no longer possessed the power she once had and the barrier was that powerful. It would only last for five days—but if you could form another contract in that time, by the end of the fifth day, you would be released from the jutsu and remain outside, otherwise you would automatically be taken back to the temple. Though you questioned as to how you would get a contract, Majo explained nonchalantly,

"'Contract' is a strong word—it's more of a promise. A vow. And seeing as you want to live as a ninja, if you agree to join a group—you promise to work for them and stay with them, living by their rules—that qualifies as a contract."

With all this in mind, you stared at the floor, thinking it all over. Should you do it? But it didn't take long. You were willing to do what it took to escape, and you were willing to take the risk—prompting you to look up and agree. Immediately Majo got to work, setting up the jutsu and preparing it, before you stood inside the circle and awakened your kekkai genkai. Right away the circle began to glow, and you felt your kekkai genkai draining away from you, making you feel drowsy and disorientated—you didn't get a chance to wonder if you'd made the right choice before your legs gave way beneath you and you collapsed to the floor, not seeing yourself vanish from the circle as you were teleported outside. Not seeing Majo hold up a kunai and make it glow the same way you had done to your katana with a malicious smile, whispering to herself,

"You _can_ get your kekkai genkai back…but that doesn't mean I'll let you."

The next thing you knew, you were lying on the ground, opening your eyes and seeing the night sky above you, groaning slightly as you sat up and looked around, wondering just where you were and what had happened. But as you saw the village in front of you—this time from the other side—and a forest that you'd never been in before, you realised it had worked. You were outside. You were too busy staring at the village, in slight disbelief it had worked, that you didn't notice Kisame walking nearby. He'd been assigned to take a look at the main gates of the village and analyse the security, and see if there were any possible ways in. It was how he'd seen you lying on the floor, sitting up slowly looking a little dazed, and as such he walked over, greeting you softly and asking if you were okay. Reaching out a hand, you took it and let him help you up. It was only now that you got a good look at him, blinking in surprise at what you saw. Though he was unlike anyone you'd ever seen, that only made you happier, if anything finding him attractive, causing a large smile to break out onto your face, finally responding happily,

"Hi. I'm fine. I think." You had no idea who this guy was, but you were already meeting new people—you were free, and you were ecstatic. Laughing at your attitude and the big smile on your face, unable to take his eyes off of you, Kisame replied sweetly,

"Are you sure? You were lying on the floor."

But you merely nodded in return, and though he had no idea what your story was or who you were, there was something in your eyes that Kisame felt he connected with, prompting him to greet casually,

"I'm Kisame, by the way."

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm—" But before you had a chance to introduce yourself, you heard footsteps and glanced over your shoulder, freezing as you saw a village guard heading over. Having heard a noise, he'd come over to look, and seeing Kisame, instantly began telling him to move on. If he wasn't about to come into the village, he had no reason to be there, and it was only as his eyes scanned over you that he froze, his eyes widening in shock as he blurted,

"P-princess?"

Cursing mentally at having been found out so soon, you instantly began handsigns and unleashed a jutsu at him that would wipe his memory, watching as he collapsed to the floor before grabbing Kisame's hand and dragging him in the opposite direction. You continued running for a few minutes, making sure no one was following you, before finally slowing to a halt, where you turned round to face Kisame and apologised for having done that. But you knew you had some explaining to do as he questioned in surprise,

"You're the princess?"

"One of them, at least. Hyomei," you returned bluntly, seeing no point in hiding it.

"Wait, wait, wait…so you're the heir?" He burst out in response, looking a little happier than you had expected him to be, meaning your response was a little slower as you rubbed the back of your head sheepishly and replied dismissively,

"Well…yeah, I guess."

"Look. I know this is kind of pushy considering we just met, but I'm on a mission," Kisame began hurriedly, explaining the situation quickly afterwards. But as you were the princess, you knew all about the village and the barrier, so naturally he had to ask for your help. You didn't need to hesitate in your answer, of course, the idea of being on a mission making you resist the urge to squeal in delight, managing to just give an enthusiastic agreement instead. Grinning in much the same way you were, Kisame immediately took you to Itachi and told him about you, and he agreed it was the perfect solution, and when Pein was told, he agreed completely, saying he'd meet up with you all tomorrow. You talked with Kisame for the rest of the night, getting to know each other a little before you attempted to get some sleep for what would happen tomorrow. Luckily enough, however, the jutsu had worn you out, allowing you to rest enough that you were ready and willing the next morning, holding back your excitement through breakfast and even more so as Pein finally arrived with the rest of the Akatsuki. Getting introduced to everyone, you pointed out you were a ninja too, giving a demonstration of your abilities when asked. Though you weren't sure what Pein thought afterwards from the look on his face, Kisame told you after that he was impressed, even if it didn't show on the outside. But right from when he said that and you couldn't help but be hopeful. You hadn't forgotten your time limit, but if the Akatsuki would accept you, then it would be ok. You liked them already, and you were already getting to know Kisame.

That didn't change as you remained with them while on the mission. Most of your time was spent with Kisame, and when you explained it was your first time out of the village and there was a lot you didn't know, he was more than willing to help you out, never teasing you about it. It was easy to see how similar you were, and how much you had in common. But Kisame had never met anyone like you—you were beautiful, true, but you were just constantly smiling, and he couldn't stop looking at you. Though it was clear your life wasn't all smiles, which was only proven when you got talking one evening, looking towards the walls of the village as he questioned curiously,

"Don't you wanna talk to your dad? Tell him how things are going?" you always avoided the guards, after all, and Kisame had never understood why.

"No. I'm the heir now, true, but it'll go to my husband, not me. Marriage is all he wants from me—he won't let me fight. My life was a lie in there, and nothing more." but it was true, and it was good to get it out for once. True, you didn't show up for parties and didn't act like your sisters, but you kept your mouth shut and went with the current. You didn't speak your mind or fully show who you were. It was all hidden behind a mask. It's not like anyone understood—even Yujo. You didn't know how to view your family, when they were all against you, when all the guards were often on alert for you. At times it felt like you were the enemy.

"I just want to be able to belong somewhere. To fit in—to just tell the truth about me and who I am…for it to be accepted, you know?"

For a moment Kisame had no idea how to reply to that. He'd never known that's how you felt, but understood that was what he'd seen in your eyes when you first met—that was the connection you shared. It was why he eventually replied softly,

"I know what that's like." Now it was his turn to tell a story, and realizing you both understood each other in a way you had never known with anyone else, it brought you closer than anything else had. You had never experienced it before, but you were pretty sure what was happening with your feelings, and even if you didn't know it, Kisame was going through the same thing. This only made you want to stay more, however, as it would mean you were with Kisame. You were working on the mission with them—maybe if you hinted at it enough they'd ask.

Things were made a little more difficult when on the fourth day you had been sent off to see if you could sense any weak spots in the barrier, leaving the rest of the Akatsuki behind at the camp. You hadn't seen Majo arrive at the camp, transformed to avoid notice, having spotted the Akatsuki earlier and debated how to handle them. She hadn't known they were around, and at first it seemed like the best idea was to simply get rid of them. But as she had seen you hanging around with them, obviously integrating yourself into the group, it was clear they would come in useful, allowing you to kill two birds with one stone. So she had approached them, and before they had even decided whether to fight her or not, she had used a jutsu that affected their minds. It was a way of controlling them, making them think and do what she wanted, and as such they 'accepted' her help. It meant that when you returned to the camp and began attempting to tell them what you'd been doing, they brushed you aside, telling you they had someone else to help them now. Frowning in confusion as to who that might be, you finally spotted the woman on the other side of the camp. Wondering who she was to have more information than her, you tried to protest and ask what was going on, but they remained adamant. She had the power and information they needed, and they didn't need you anymore.

With that statement they had all gotten up and headed out of the camp and into the forest, leaving you standing there alone, not knowing what to do. Biting your lip, you forced yourself not to cry at what was happening, sadness overwhelming you. You'd thought you were one of them—that they might even ask you to join. You'd helped them all this time to complete their mission, and now they'd just turned their backs on your without even explaining why. Even Kisame. Because that was what hurt the most. You'd spent so much time with Kisame over the past couple of days, and gotten to know him, gotten closer to him. As much as you could deny it, you'd fallen in love with him. Yet even he had dismissed you and walked away like you didn't mean anything to him. You felt your lip trembling and the tears begin to form in your eyes, clamping them shut as the first began to trickle down your cheeks. Even as a few minutes passed by, they didn't appear to be stopping as the memories of the past few days ran through your head. But it was the memories that finally snapped you out of your stupor, causing you to wipe away your tears and take a deep breath, murmuring to yourself that you had to think clearly. You knew the Akatsuki—you _definitely_ knew Kisame—and something wasn't right. But you couldn't just let things be if that was the case, causing you to chase after them to find out the truth.

A few minutes later and you caught up with them, staying hidden in the trees as you watched and listened to what they were saying. Your suspicions were confirmed, however, as they started talking about how they were going to break the barrier and kill your father—that it would make their mission easier overall. Narrowing you eyes, you shook your head, knowing they wouldn't normally do something like that, and continuing observing to see if you could find out anything else. As they continued walking, guards rushed over, having heard and seen them nearby—and it was then that you understood what was happening. Right away the woman who had replaced you jumped forward, bringing out several kunai and attacking the guards with them. But as she killed them, you saw them glowing with the same power of your kekkai genkai, and that meant there was only one person it could be: Majo. Clearly she was going to stop you from getting your kekkai genkai back, and remembering what she had said about not liking your father, it was evident she was using the Akatsuki to take her revenge. You might not be too fond of your father either, but you knew you had to do something, but what? The only thing that came to mind was going back inside the village and telling your father so he could prepare, and though you tried to come up with another option, you eventually gave in. You didn't have a choice. So quickly you headed round to the front of the village, knowing you would be allowed through the gates, and made your way towards the guards. But as your gaze met Yujo's, you began to think maybe there was another way out of this. Instantly and Yujo had knocked out the other guard, allowing you to talk alone, and though to begin with he gathered you in a hug, a moment later and he had pushed you away, bursting out,

"Where the hell have you been, Hyomei? I know you wanted to escape and everything, but you just disappeared!"

Abruptly you felt guilty for leaving without saying goodbye, but you quickly shook it off to explain what had gone on, blinking in surprise as Yujo looked just as angry as he did before, if a little shocked.

"Are you kidding me? You made a contract with Majo? Everyone calls her the witch!" Questioning as to what he was talking about, beginning to wonder if you should have researched a little more, Yujo explained that Majo had been a ninja, and your father had told her to stop. She hadn't been willing to, however, and rose up against him—in return, she had been banished to the temple with a barrier to stop her from leaving. Ever since she'd lived there, luring people in with the promise of performing jutsus that will help them.

"My father's an idiot!" You burst out in frustration, glancing back at Yujo to see him raising his eyebrow with a very unimpressed look on his face, and rolling your eyes you added,

"Ok, ok, I acted rashly I admit it. But if dad had just told me the story at some point I wouldn't even have gone inside! But instead he says nothing." Though your anger bubbled at the surface, you remembered the situation and quickly told Yujo about it, causing him to curse under his breath. Telling him your plan, he shook his head—after having been gone this long, your father wouldn't be about to listen to what you had to say. Scowling at the fact he was right, you both headed off into the forest to try and come up with another plan.

The next morning you still hadn't come up with anything, and as you grabbed something to eat you continued discussing the situation. If you couldn't tell anyone and get them to help you, you'd have to deal with the Akatsuki yourself—but neither of you had any idea where they were now. So you began to consider the possibilities, and with the fact they were trying to break the barrier, it made sense they'd be somewhere around the wall, but that didn't narrow it down. Asking whether the barrier had a weak spot, you shrugged, admitting you didn't know—it was everywhere, bringing your hands together and demonstrating a dome to explain. But it was at that, that Yujo paused, remembering the pictures he'd seen and the stories he'd been told, protesting that the barrier hadn't been created like that; from the top downwards. Rather, it had been formed around the village, following along the wall. Widening your eyes in surprise, you realised he was right—and that meant it had to have a weak spot at where the two ends of the barrier came together. Now you just had to figure out where it was—had he started at the gates and so it was opposite them? Or the other way around? But you shook your head. You knew he hadn't, and for that exact reason—it would be obvious. When suddenly it occurred to you that you knew where it was, remembering how he'd told you, and quickly telling Yujo, you both set off to find it.

As you travelled, Yujo said he'd let you take of Majo—but you immediately protested, not knowing if you had the power to defeat her. Though Yujo had tried to make you see otherwise numerous times, as he spoke up now and you met his gaze, his words seemed that much firmer, that much more determined as he stated that you _did_ have the power. That you didn't need the kekkai genkai, you were powerful without it, and when you did have it, you were stronger than your father—you just had to believe it. You tried to keep that in mind as you saw the Akatsuki ahead, glaring at Majo as you called out, seeing her return the glare as she saw you, instantly attacking and causing you to defend. Again and again you clashed, scowling at her using your kekkai genkai—but you didn't know how to get it back. It was only as you lunged in, just missing her neck but slicing the cord on her necklace and causing it to fall to the floor, that it became clear. Yujo had stood back from the battle, just watching, but as the necklace fell to the ground he noticed it was pulsing with chakra, and it hit him that that was how she had absorbed the kekkai genkai, and not hesitating anymore, he quickly darted forward and slammed a kunai into it, flinching as it smashed into pieces and dissipated. Immediately and the glow disappeared from Majo's weapons, with you finding you were able to create it instead—along with the Akatsuki suddenly talking amongst themselves and questioning as to what the hell was going on. The memories of what they'd done were there, but like a dream—though they had more important things to concentrate on, Pein raising an eyebrow as he saw not only your usual abilities, but this time your kekkai genkai as well. It meant that not long after and Majo was dead, the Akatsuki walking over to you once it was finished. Apologizing for what had happened, you shook your head, brushing it aside. The jutsu was a powerful one, almost a combination of poison and genjutsu in that it had a physical effect, entering the bloodstream and poisoning it with their chakra, so not even the likes of Itachi couldn't break it. You had to point out it was your fault anyway, finally revealing your story of how you had gotten out of the village in the first place.

Kisame started to ask more questions, when you felt chakra jolt through your body, and looking at your hands, saw you were starting to disappear. As Kisame stepped forward, you looked up with a sad smile and explained it was too late. The contract still remained—you hadn't completed it, and therefore you would be taken back to the temple. Kisame instantly started to ask how you could complete it, but you said it wasn't possible now that the jutsu had started up. So immediately Itachi spoke up, asking if you could take down the barrier from the inside, but before you had a chance to answer you vanished, Kisame unable to do anything but stare at the spot you'd been. Waking up inside the temple, you slowly stood up and walked outside, turning to look at the wall and the barrier.

 _But it's so strong…could my power really break it?_

Doubts began to circle round your mind at what the result would be, when Yujo's words suddenly appeared in your mind, remembering the look in his eyes and his certainty of what he was saying. You just had to believe it…looking down at your hands and thinking over all your training—everything you'd done in the past few days—and glared, looking back up to the wall once more. You _were_ powerful. You could do this. Though you might have been concerned you'd have nowhere to go once you left the village and no one you'd know, now you had friends outside, who might even ask you to join their group. Your father didn't matter anymore—you'd deal with it. So closing your eyes, you built up your chakra before unleashing it towards the barrier, grinning as you saw it shatter and dissipate. Where the Akatsuki were still standing, they saw a flash of light, and looking round they saw the chakra that had surrounded the village disappear, knowing you had been the one to do it, and instantly Kisame headed off, determined to find you. Your father appeared first, however, and turning to face him you merely glared as he burst out,

"What the hell do you think you're doing? First you disappear for five days and now this? I said no training before. Not to mention—when were you planning on telling me you had the kekkai genkai?" as he spoke, he raised his katana, pointing it at you and making it glow simultaneously. Though you were ready to fight back, it was Kisame who pushed it away from you before you could do a thing, snarling as he did so,

"Don't point that thing at her! It's better the barrier's gone! If it wasn't for her you'd be dead and the village would be destroyed! She killed Majo! She did what you were too afraid to do!"

For a moment your father paused, widening his eyes in shock at what you'd done, but quickly shook it off, glaring at Kisame and replying in irritation,

"I wasn't afraid. I chose not to—she _was_ your aunt, after all. Your mother's sister."

You had no idea what to say to that, having had no clue about any of this. But staring back into your father's eyes you soon dismissed it, pointing at him threateningly and snapping in return,

"If you're trying to guilt trip me into staying it won't work! I don't regret a thing."

At first your father hesitated, staring you down as he took everything into account, but eventually he turned away, growling over his shoulder,

"Then you're banished—if you leave, don't bother coming back."

"Great! That's what I've wanted to hear since I was six years old! I want to fight—I don't want to be feudal lord! Now I'm free." You shot back, grinning at the idea this was really happening, and after a moment of silence he simply walked away, leaving you to head out of the village with Kisame, meeting up with the Akatsuki outside. You didn't stop smiling as Pein asked you to join the Akatsuki, naturally accepting it, and after saying goodbye to Yujo, you headed off with them into the forest, only stopping once the sun set and setting up camp. Still with things on your mind, however, you broke away from the others and headed into the trees, casually ambling along, only looking round as you heard Kisame's voice behind you, questioning softly,

"You ok?"

"Yeah," you replied quietly with a small smile, continuing quickly, "I'm not about to weep over it. I didn't know her and after what she did…" at this, however, you paused, the smile slipping off as you stared at the ground, adding almost in a whisper, "But it's just more lies. More things that were hidden from me."

"But you're not there anymore. It won't be like that here—you're free. And the Akatsuki are going to create a world of truth where there won't be any lies," Kisame responded quietly, and as you turned and questioned as to why he was telling you, he smiled once more and stated simply,

"Because you're here now. And I want to work towards it together."

By now he'd walked over to stand directly in front of you, and although you hesitated, all your feelings that had been building over the past few days came back to you, and you wrapped your arms around his neck and pressed your lips to his, Kisame doing nothing to stop you. Instead he returned the gesture, his hands slowly tracing patterns across your abdomen as they rose up underneath your shirt. Shivering in pleasure, you nibbled on his bottom lip, but opened your mouth willingly as he did the same to you, moaning as your tongues intertwined. Burying a hand in his hair, you undid his cloak, rubbing your hand up and down his chest, smirking as he shivered, only to moan again as you cut your tongue on one of his teeth, Kisame's moans joining in soon afterwards as you shared the taste. From there he moved his lips to your neck, searching round until you gasped in pleasure, causing him to begin sucking and licking at that spot, biting down hard a moment later and causing you to moan a little louder than you would have liked, pulling him in closer and clenching your fist in his hair. Pulling him back to your lips for now, you both smiled as your lips met once more, unable to remember a time when you were both this happy.

After all, you were free, and you had Kisame—and that was all you needed.


End file.
